


Impossible Things on an Impossible Planet

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s02e08 The Impossible Planet, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose's relationship evolves in a tiny bunk in orbit around an impossible planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Things on an Impossible Planet

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by lunaseemoony on Tumblr.

“I’m so sorry, Rose,” the Doctor whispered for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“Stop it,” she murmured into his chest. “Wasn’t your fault. The TARDIS didn’t want to be here anyway, and we laughed it off.”

“I’ve trapped you here,” he said. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know you, and I know you’ll find the TARDIS, or some other way to get us off this base,” Rose said confidently.

“Sure, trapping you on Earth centuries into your future, that’s so much better!” he said scathingly, rubbing a hand wearily over his face.

Rose didn’t deign that with a response, and she instead curled closer to him and let her fingers wander across his chest.

They’d been put up in a spare room for the evening, and both decided to try for sleep, which was easier said than done. Neither could quiet their racing thoughts enough for proper rest, so they contented themselves to a cuddle.

Rose’s fingers traced random circles across his chest, mirroring the circles he’d often traced against her skin whenever they cuddled.

She finished the pattern and began it anew when he chuckled beneath her.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he whispered. “You should try and get some sleep.

“No, what are you laughing at?” she demanded.

“Just what you wrote,” he began, but then his voice seemed to get stuck in his throat. “It’s your name. You just marked me with your name in Circular Gallifreyan.”

Rose felt a thrill of possessiveness shoot through her.

“And is that all right?” she whispered into his vest, slowly retracing the circles of her name onto his chest. She could feel his hearts hammering beneath her hand as she made the large, interconnecting circles across his chest.

“Yeah,” he rasped, squeezing his arm around her shoulder and pressing his lips to her forehead.

Rose shivered at the contact. It felt so intimate, considering their proximity and their current situation, and Rose couldn’t help but press her lips to his chest as she continued marking him as hers.

“Rose,” he whispered, stroking his fingers through her hair.

“Yeah?”

She tilted her head up to look at him, and sucked in a breath when his lips ghosted across hers. Her mind went utterly blank, but thankfully her body took control, and she kissed him back. It was a slow and gentle kiss, but it was so sweet and tender that Rose’s heart galloped in her ribcage, never wanting this moment to end.

The Doctor disconnected from the kiss for just a moment.

“This all right?” he asked breathlessly.

“Yeah,” she said, leaning forward to press her lips to his again.

The Doctor sighed into her mouth, and Rose took this opportunity to tentatively explore his mouth. He shivered and tightened his fingers in her shirt as her tongue traced the roof of his mouth, before sliding along the length of his tongue.

Rose felt his hands tugging at her hips, and she allowed him to move her across his hips to straddle him. Her head swam with arousal as she gentle lowered herself and felt him hard and straining against his trousers.

He let out a choked moan as she rocked down against him. He panted and looked up at her with hooded eyes. His lips were pink and swollen and his hair was a disheveled mess from her fingers.

“Rose…please…can I…can we…?”

Rose leaned down and pressed a series of soft kisses across his mouth.

“Is this was you want?” Rose asked. “I mean really? And not because you feel bad or guilty or anything?”

“I do feel all of those things,” the Doctor said, “but that’s not why I’m doing this. I do want this. With you. I want you. Wanted you for awhile now. But only if you do, too.”

“Yes,” she said firmly, and his eyes lit up and a slow, beautiful smile spread across his face.

He leaned up and caught her lips between his again, and this time there was more heat to it. His lips moved restlessly against hers as their noses smushed and their teeth clacked. The Doctor plunged his tongue into her mouth and Rose gasped at the sudden intensity.

She felt hot shivers prickle across her skin as his hands brushed along the undersides of her breasts.

“Can I?” he asked, his eyes darkening as he saw her nipples pucker beneath the fabric.

“Please do,” she whimpered, tugging at the hem of her shirt to tug it over her head. “You too. Vest off.”

The Doctor’s eyes were impossibly dark as he lifted his own vest over his head, revealing his broad chest and slight stomach. He threw his shirt carelessly to the floor and returned his attentions back to her.

He licked his lips and watched her breasts sway just a few inches from his face. He reached out tentatively and stroked his fingertips across the sensitive flesh. Her skin broke out in gooseflesh and her nipples hardened further. Rose whimpered as wet throbs of heat settled deep in her core, and she shifted restlessly against him, trying to get any bit of friction she could.

She yelped when his hot, wet mouth enclosed around her left nipple and his hand covered her right. He pinched and pulled, licked and sucked at her breasts until she felt as though she were about to combust. Her head swam and her core ached as she rocked down against his erection, still painfully confined within his trousers.

Rose reached down and fumbled with his zip, finding it increasingly hard to concentrate as his fingers and mouth paid more attention to her breasts than anyone had done before.

She grunted in frustration as her fingers fumbled with the button of his trousers, but she crowed in triumph when she finally got it undone. It was then that she realized he had stopped playing with her breasts. She looked up and saw him watching her in equal parts desire and nervousness.

“Still okay?” she confirmed, hoping he wouldn’t back out now but understanding if he would. This was further than they’d ever gone before and it was all happening at once.

“Oh, yes,” he croaked, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as her fingers hovered over the zip of his trousers.

Rose nodded to herself and sucked in a breath as she carefully lowered the zipper, tooth by tooth. He whimpered and arched into her touch, and Rose grinned to herself as she slowed her hands but increased the pressure, pressing down on the rigid length encased in fabric.

He writhed against her torturous hands, until finally the zipper was completely lowered. He lifted his hips helpfully and helped her shimmy his trousers down his legs. Rose threw the discarded fabric to the floor, and looked back at him. He looked deliciously rumpled; his hair was a mess, his lips were glistening and swollen, and his eyes were dark and wild.

Rose carefully settled herself atop him once more, shivering as she felt the heat of him through the two layers of fabric still separating them. The Doctor moaned and arched his hips up, rubbing himself against her. Rose’s eyes fluttered shut and adjusted her weight to finally get a bit of friction on her neglected clit as she leaned forward and laved her tongue across the freckle of a mole on his throat. She scraped her teeth against the jumping muscles as he moaned beneath her.

“Rose, please,” the Doctor gasped. “Want to be inside of you. Please!”

Rose nodded and reluctantly released his neck with a wet pop, grinning at the glistening pink mark she’d left. She then slowly lifted herself off the bed to shimmy her knickers off her hips, letting gravity take over as they fell to the floor.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, staring unashamedly at her. His eyes raked up and down her body, and Rose felt her skin flush with the scrutiny.

“Your turn,” she said, nodding to his pants.

He looked down, as though he were surprised to be still wearing them, and he shuffled inelegantly around on the bed until his pants joined hers on the floor. When he was gloriously naked, Rose allowed herself the same courtesy he had, and looked him up and down. He was beautiful.

Her gaze settled between his legs, were his cock was jutting out proudly, thick and long and glistening with his arousal.

“Please,” he whispered, holding a hand out to her. “Please, Rose. I want you so much.”

Rose lowered herself back onto the bed. She knelt in front of him, unsure if he wanted her back on top of him or if he’d prefer to top.

She settled for sliding into his lap, deciding to let whatever happened happen. Rose sucked in a sharp breath as his hard length brushed along her damp curls. She rocked her hips forward to let him slide through her folds until his cock nudged her clit.

“This is…this feels…” the Doctor broke off in a shudder as he buried his face into her neck, rocking against her.

They sat like that for several long moments, basking in the closeness and the togetherness as they marveled at the impossibility of it all.

“Please, Rose,” the Doctor whispered against her neck as his hips rocked faster. “Can I make love to you?”

“Please do,” Rose gasped, feeling the pressure in her abdomen deepening as he rubbed against her clit harder and faster. She was so close already, and wanted to fall with him inside of her.

The Doctor fumbled between them to take his cock in hand and line him up with her entrance. He was so slick with their combined fluids that he slipped in easily. He tensed against her as his fingertips bit sharply into the skin of her hips.

“You feel so good,” the Doctor panted.

His muscles trembled as he held himself still. Rose rocked tentatively against him, groaning as she felt her muscles stretch and pull deliciously. She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tightly to her as she started to move. His muscles bunched and rippled beneath her palms as he rocked himself deeper and deeper.

His hot breath tickled her ear as he panted and whispered words that may or may not have been English. Rose was too far gone to care, and she squeezed her eyes shut at the pleasure that was slowly rolling to a boil.

“Doctor,” she whimpered, feeling the ache in her stomach deepening to an impossible intensity. She was so, so close but just needed a little more to push her over. “Doctor, please.”

He grunted into her ear as he thrust up wildly, lost in his own pleasure, lost in his desire to come and to come _now_.

But her words finally filtered through his lust-addled brain. He reached between them and sought out her clit, fumbling for the hard bundle of nerves.

Rose cried out as his fingers rubbed her clit, massaging it in tight little circles. The pressure in her belly bottomed out as her body relieved itself of all tension. She arched her back and sobbed his name as waves of pleasure coursed through her. Her muscled pulsed around him, and Rose was vaguely aware of his cry stifled into her neck as she felt him empty himself deep inside her.

They rocked together as their muscles went limp and their vision returned. Rose finally settled on top of him, still in his lap, and she nuzzled her nose against his collarbone. He wrapped his arms around her waist and trailed his fingers across her lower back.

“Rose, I…”

Rose pulled back to look at him. His Adma’s apple bobbed in his throat and his eyes were wide and shining.

“I…” he tried again, but shut his mouth with a click in frustration.

Rose reached up and trailed her hands through his damp hair. She pressed her lips soft to his and whispered, “I know. Me, too.”

The Doctor sighed in relief and held her tighter, pressing his lips to her hair.

“I’m going to go down the shaft tomorrow,” he murmured. “It’s the best chance we’ve got to find the TARDIS. I’ve got to go.”

“I know,” Rose whispered, keeping her head tucked beneath his chin. “And I know you’ll find her.”

He hummed wordlessly, but squeezed his arms around her tightly.

“I promise I’ll find a way to get you home,” he vowed fiercely. “I promise.”

“And I know you will,” Rose said. “But Doctor, my home has been with you for nearly two years now. Even if you don’t find the TARDIS and we have to go back to Earth with this lot, it’ll be okay as long as I’ve got you.”

The Doctor swallowed the lump in his throat. Her confidence in him was so humbling.

“Quite right,” he whispered. “Stuck with you…”

“That’s not so bad,” Rose finished, nuzzling closer.


End file.
